


When One Door Closes You Can Just Open It Back Up Again, It's Not Locked Or Anything

by ResplendentChungus



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, i'm gonna adopt them, they're gay little dorks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:54:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26098195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ResplendentChungus/pseuds/ResplendentChungus
Summary: In which Amity is good at self-reflection, Luz opens the shortcut door a few seconds later, and no one involved knows as much as they think they do.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 9
Kudos: 170





	When One Door Closes You Can Just Open It Back Up Again, It's Not Locked Or Anything

Amity Blight liked to think she was self-aware, and in all fairness she was much closer to that ideal than most people her age were. She did not, for example, claim to be kind while insulting her classmates, unlike a certain rugby captain, and unlike some people she knew full well she had an unhealthy focus on academic performance. Amity didn’t shy away from introspection, she examined her feelings and what they meant on a regular basis.

Which is why, when Amity noticed her heart beating faster around a certain human who occupied more than a few of her thoughts, she didn’t just brush it off and pretend she still disliked Luz: she did what any smart teenager would do.

She had a conversation with herself in the middle of an empty hallway.

“So Luz the human makes me nervous and jittery and I think about her all the time,” Amity said, pacing up and down the hall, “but what does that _mean_? Do I hate her, do I not?”  
  
Amity paused and considered the possibilities. “Well I’ve only seen her a few times and every time was either dangerous or embarrassing, so maybe I just associate her with danger and unpleasantness?”

Not an auspicious start, but Amity quickly corrected herself. “No that can’t be it. Even with all that, I _do_ look forward to spending time with her, especially now that she’s in Hexide.”

And just like that, her heart began to race.

“There it is again!” Amity said, a wee bit frustrated now. “Why am I _so_ afraid of her? She’s _Luz_ , she’s the least threatening thing on the Boiling Isles! Why would I be afraid of someone so nice, and supportive, and caring, and sweet, and friendly, and funny, and cute, and earnest, and dorky, and _ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh I see_.”

And there it was, that self-awareness Amity was so proud of. Her face flushed bright red as she crouched down and shrunk in on herself. She rocked back and forth as it sunk in, the real reason she couldn’t stop thinking about Luz no matter how nervous the other girl made her.

“I’ve got a crush on Luz,” she whispered, finally coming to term with reality. This was a bigger deal to Amity than it would be to most people her age, given how few real crushes she had experienced. She had a bit of a crush upon first seeing Borscha, and in hindsight her feelings for Willow hadn’t been _entirely_ platonic, but the first had died once Borscha opened her mouth and the second had been so long ago that it might as well have never happened. “I’ve got a crush on Luz and now she’s going to Hexide. Ooooh boy.” 

The realization propelled her back up, pacing back and forth with manic intensity. “So you two go to the same school now, that doesn’t change anything!” She paused and sighed, frantic energy quickly draining away, as behind her the object of her affections poked her head through a magic door. “Oh who am I kidding, a crush isn’t a big deal if I rarely see her but _now_ -”

Amity was cut off by the sound of a door slamming and someone squeaking “eep!” behind her. She spun around, eyes frantically scanning the hallway for a sign of who or what made the noise, but she found only rows of lockers. Amity sighed, planting a palm firmly in her face. “And now I’m hearing things, great,” she said, “though on that note I should probably head back to class before someone comes looking for me. As for Luz... I’ll figure out what to do about her later. Now that I think about it, Grom _is_ coming up soon...”

With the Luz situation understood, if not completely sorted, Amity began the trek back to class, a light blush and the faintest hint of a smile still etched on her face.  
  
Meanwhile, back in the appropriately-named Secret Room of Shortcuts, a certain Luz “The Human” Noceda leaned back against the shortcut door and pondered what she’d just learned. “So Amity has a crush on someone,” she muttered under her breath, scratching her chin as she did, “and a _her_ someone to be specific. One one hand, I don’t want to invade Amity’s privacy - again - but on the other hand, what kind of friend would I be if I _didn’t_ help Amity out?” Luz smirked. “Oh Amity, you better prepare, cause you are in for a _world_ of help.”  
  
“Uhh Luz, you okay?” Viney said, leaning down to check on her. “I was in the middle of explaining the Secret Room of Shortcuts to you and you got all mumbly, did you see something?”  
  
“Nah, I’m good,” Luz said, putting the newly-acquired info in the back of her mind, ready for future use, “in fact I’m _more_ than good, I’m _best!_ Now, what were you saying about this place?”

**Author's Note:**

> Lumity is so powerful, I haven't published anything in a full six months but it dragged me out of my gaming cavern and into my writing cavern, good job kids.


End file.
